Tudaria
Homeworld of the Tudari people, and capital of the Tudari Coalition. History Early Days Tudaria was populated with disparate city states early in its recorded history. Life first evolved some five hundred million years before the present day and the sentient Tudari people were among the first races to evolve proper. Areas on the planet were largely isolated from the rest of the various states. A lack of real industry in the early days as well as a lack of efficient working forces meant that there was little impact on the planet itself or its geological makeup in the early days of Tudari society. Reunification When the monarchs of the largest city attempted reunification, more weaponry was used (such as primitive firearms and the like) which began to make an impact on the environment in some areas. Elemental powers utilised by some of the highest Tudari made permanent changes to some areas (like the creation of a new mountain range south of the equator). Some ecological impacts could be felt as a result of using the strategy of slaughtering livestock in order to make enemy forces more likely to capitulate. When the city states were eventually united, dedicated technological progress and more efficient working forces meant that, at first, there was the risk of long-lasting damage to the climate. However, this issue was quickly discovered by the Tudari scientists and more environmentally friendly methods of energy production were created which stemmed any significant damage to the biosphere. Space-Faring By the time the Tudari began colonising other planets, Tudaria itself was overpopulated and even despite environmentally friendly technologies, climate change was beginning to occur due to the necessity for other methods of production to keep up with energy needs. When new colonies were established and individuals were moved off-world, the climate once again was able to stabilise and the planet, whilst mostly devoid of natural resources, remained one of the more tropical and verdant worlds in the known galaxy. Matriarchy Seymoria and Sybilia were utterly ruthless and (in many ways) lacking of foresight when dealing with dissenters to the matriarchy. Nuclear weapons, as well as biological agents, were used with far more prevalence than ever before. Not only did nuclear weaponry make approximately 25% of the planet unfit for Tudari habitation, but clumsy usage of biological agents were responsible for the extinction of around 15% of the animal species on Tudaria, and 30% of the planet species. Entire areas were reduced to deserts and barren plains of rock. The main capitals of female Tudari population were, however, kept mostly clean and pleasant as almost all of the viable ecological material on the planet was redirected to these zones. Predictably, it was the predominantly male areas which suffered. Skarthion's Rule When Skarthion came to power, he utilised terraforming technology reverse-engineered from Imperian variations he had found whilst on his way back from Magnus Imperus. These technologies restored the planet to its once beautiful environment, and it remained this way into the time of Skarthion's defeat and democracy. The terraforming technology is, however, subsidised by Tyranis' energies-an intentional move allowing him to blackmail Skarthion into continuing to work as one of his Apex Dozen. Geography Landmasses There are five major continents on Tudaria: * Keyorn * Glandia * Tudra * Nudera * Lerri Tudra is the richest continent on the planet and controls the vast majority of commerce on Tudaria (and in much of the Coalition itself). From here, the central government governs in the vast capital which covers almost the entire continent. Glandia serves as the primary recruiting ground for soldiers, being one of the harder areas to thrive and thus providing more hardened individuals. Keyorn was the original continent from where the second-largest city state was, and it is here that the secondary capital is placed. Nudera is the area to the far north, where the lighter-skinned Tudari tend to originate from. Lerri, finally, is the lush jungle continent and is sparsely populated by Tudari individuals. Oceans There are three main oceans on Tudaria: * Keyornus Ocean * Tudraric Ocean * Nuderian Ocean The Keyornus area separates Keyorn and Glandia. The Tudraric separates Tudra, Lerri, and Nudera, and is also the most inhabited waters (with even some underwater Tudari colonies establishing themselves here). The Nuderian Ocean separates Nudera from Keyorn and is the smallest of the three oceans. Mountains There are two main mountain ranges on Tudaria: * Kinora Peaks * Levitin Heights The Kinora Peaks are much, much larger and taller than Levitin and house the tallest mountains (the tallest of which is visible from space). This is also the only mountain range (or, in fact, any area of variable altitude on Tudaria) where volcanoes are found, due to the unusual plate tectonics of the planet. The Levitin Heights are artificial mountains created by outbursts of Earth and Stone elemental Tudari in the area during the Reunification period. Tectonics There are only two plates on Tudaria and not enough information is known about them due to their vast size, but it is known that the only significant plate boundary between them occurs at the Kinora Peaks, which is why that particular area is the only one which suffers from volcanoes and significant seismic activity. However, minor earthquakes are felt all over the planet as a result of the gigantic movements between these two plates. Planetary Details There are four main environmental zones on Tudaria: * Arctic: This type of environment is most common towards the North and South poles. Due to the large size of the star in the system, the arctic areas are smaller than those found on similar planets. * Desert: There is a strip around the equator (which goes through all continents) which is of a desert environment. This area is sparsely populated but some Tudari have created isolated settlements which, through extensive environmental conditioning, function as mini holiday resorts which are (at great lengths) explored by other Tudari. * Tropical: Tudaria is a primarily tropical world and as such around 65% of the planet's surface is covered in dense tree cover. Tudari who have adopted the elemental powers of wind and nature tend to live in these areas. * Temperate: The areas just above the equator in non-tropical zones are the temperate areas and they are the most densely populated areas. The planet is 45,984 KM in circumference, and the air contains around 74% nitrogen, 22% oxygen, 1% argon, 1% carbon dioxide, and small amounts of other gases. There is also a variable amount of water vapour. Species Sentient The only sentient race on Tudaria is the Tudari people: * The average Tudari has a height of 6"7', with long, slender limbs but a strong upper body. By and large, the Tudari are considered attractive by bipedal races in the universe. The most beautiful in Tudari society tended to be the most successful, and all of the monarchs were virtually devoid of imperfections. Depending on their location, Tudari skin colour varied between light blue to dark grey, although racial divisions were practically non-existent, even in Sybilia's time, due to many powerful women being of many different races. Tudari possessed long, flowing hair, although some women (notably Seymoria) chose to do away with their hair and wear extravagant headdresses instead as a symbol of their domination over their appearance. Tudari are bipedal, although exact body features differ between genders and races. They are mammalian, and thus both men and women possess typical biology (although both genders possess a third mammalian gland and both genders are also capable of producing milk). They live for around 500 Imperian Cycles. There are four racial groups based on the zone they originate from. Animal There are a multitude of animal species native to Tudari, but the notable examples are as follows: * Vengen: These are bipedal lupine animals who hunt in packs and are the apex predator on the planet. They have rudimentary intelligence, and limited success in communicating has led to a mutual respect between the Tudari and Vengen * Keiren: These are snake-like creatures with the ability to release small bursts of elemental energy through their tails. They are among the more plentiful animal species on the planet. * Vek'Tekk: These are insects thought to have migrated from otherworldy origins. They are gigantic, five-legged pentagon-shaped masses of chitin and bone with compound eyes on the centre of their mass. Their huge maw is on the underside of the pentagon. They are some of the more dangerous creatures on Tudaria, although Vengen are still able to defeat them with relative ease. Plant As with animals, there are hundreds of thousands of plant species on Tudaria, but there are two notable examples with biology unique to the planet: * Kerlek: An elementally-charged fruit which can act as a sort of 'recharge' of elemental energy. It is rare and hard to grow in general, although they are somewhat plentiful in the capital (having likely been the reason why that location was chosen as the capital). * Vek'Tekk Flower: These are so named for their pentagon shape, out of the corners of which additional petal growths emerged. They have biologically functional compound eyes on the centre of their body, although what purpose they serve is currently unknown. Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Tudari Coalition